Ghost
by cece1090
Summary: They said it was the worst child abuse case in Forks, Washington; but every story has two sides and this was no differant. Rated T borderline M. Dark themes.  Sequel to I Am Innocent.


Warning, this is a very dark story with disturbing content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, only the plot line.

Darkness….

Everything was so dark, too dark for even shadows to play against the wall. The light patter of feet was heard outside the little room and tiny Nessie backed against the far corner to stay hidden away. Sometimes she got so lonely from being by herself all day long, but Rennie always seemed to make things better.

When mommy and daddy left, she thought it would be fun to play with Bella and Jacob, but soon she found out she didn't like the way they played with her. Their games were too hard, and somehow when they were done playing she was always hurting. _Just hold on, mommy and daddy will be home soon!_

"They're not coming home Nessie. It's just us now."

Nessie slightly turned her head and Rennie stood there in a tattered, bloodied dress. Her dark hair fell long past her shoulders and her eyes were pitch black.

"What do mean they're not coming back?" Nessie asked scrunching her nose up in confusion.

"They left us here, they left us here with mean Bella and Jacob," Rennie replied monotone.

Nessie looked up at her best friend and peered into her dark eyes.

"But they didn't do on purpose!" Nessie finally exclaimed.

Her hands were shaking and it was so dark. _Why must they always leave me in the dark?_

"Because it's more fun that way," Rennie whispered right in her ear. "They're playing with us remember!" She finished still speaking lowly.

"But mommy and daddy would not leave me with them if they knew how bad mean Bella and Jacob is!" Nessie declared confidently.

She looked down to the floor. _I just know mommy and daddy wouldn't! _

"And why would you think that, little Nessie?" Rennie spat out.

"Because….because…they love me." Nessie whispered with a quivering lip.

"You mean us."

"I'm sorry. Because they love us," Nessie corrected herself.

Her hands kept shaking and soon she found her whole body shaking with tears. She cried because she didn't know what else to do. She kept saying to herself- "Just wait, mommy and daddy will be here soon" but mommy and daddy still weren't here. _Why aren't they coming for me! _

She felt two small arms wrap around her shoulders holding her.

"Shh. Soon it will be all over," Rennie said quietly while laying her head on Nessie's.

Nessie closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep; because being asleep was just so easy and after playing with mean Bella and Jacob, she was just so tired.

The first time Bella came to play, Nessie was so excited. She wanted to show her everything, her new dollhouse, her tea set, and all her dollies. They were going to have such fun together! But Nessie was very confused when Bella first came and cleaned her home. You see, Nessie thought Bella was going to play with her but Bella just ignored her. This made Nessie cry. Nessie was so lonely and only wanted someone to play with, but her crying made Bella angry. It made her very angry indeed. Bella screamed at her things she couldn't understand.

"_Stupid animal," was heard from the tight lipped Bella. "Shut-up," she screamed. _

Nessie didn't like being yelled at, and didn't know why Bella was so made at her. The screaming only made her cry harder. Bella only became more angry and threw some food on the ground for her. Nessie watched her leave and right before she walked out the door, mean Bella turned around and spoke to her harshly.

"_You better not ruin anything tonight, or I'll put you out tomorrow in the freezing cold," she spoke meanly and then walked out and closed the door behind her. _

Nessie cried herself to sleep that night. She had never been alone before until now. She went to her mommy's and daddy's bed and slept in it for the night keeping the light on.

Bella and Jacob both came everyday to clean the house and they were both very mean. They didn't like Nessie and she couldn't figure out why. She asked herself a lot what she had done wrong. _Maybe I'm not helping enough. Maybe I should clean the big room so they don't have to do it. _She would think to herself. But cleaning the big room did not help at all. Actually, nothing she did helped. So, she would sit there and cry and that would make them very angry.

As time passed, Bella and Jacob decided to play with her. Nessie was so very excited when this happened. But, when they played with her it hurt a lot. They would wrestle but knock her down and sometimes they would even hit her. Crying was not aloud when they played together and if she cried she had to do something for it.

Nessie was always hungry because they didn't feed her like mommy and daddy did. When she asked for food once, they gave her a can of dog food.

"_You're such a spoiled animal! We feed you ham and turkey and yet you complain! Well animals eat food for animals now," Bella screamed as she opened the can of food and poured it on the tile floor. _

Nessie cried because she didn't know why Bella and Jacob wanted to give her Skip's food. _What did I do wrong? _She would keep asking herself. Her racking sobs only made Bella and Jacob much angrier and that's when Jacob stood up really mad.

"_What have I told you bout making all that noise?" He asked getting in her face. _

Nessie couldn't even answer because she was crying so hard.

"_Just do something Baby, she ain't gonna shut up!" Bella replied angrily. _

That's when Jacob yanked her by the arm and threw her in the tiny bathroom. He shut the door and everything went black.

That was the first night Nessie slept in pure and utter darkness.

The hours passed by, and the days, like sifted sand, and Nessie no longer knew when it was daytime or nighttime. She knew mean Bella and Jacob were there because they would give her dog food and a bowl of water once a day. One day she even heard them making loud noises. Ah's and yellings could be heard in the next room. The sounds she heard made her stomach hurt and she wanted the sound to be gone just like the light was.

Pretty soon Nessie couldn't take the darkness anymore and she tried to get out. She banged on the doors, the walls, anything to help her out of that endless darkness. That's when Rennie came. Rennie touched her shoulder and told her to be quiet or mean Bella or Jacob would do something mean. But Nessie didn't know Rennie and she just couldn't be quiet anymore. She kept banging and screaming ignoring Rennie's pleas of silence.

Finally the door was thrown open and Jacob stood in the doorway. He looked really mad and then she wished she had listened to whoever this 'Rennie' was. Nessie looked up at Jacob and decided to try to escape through his legs. She made a run for it, but Jacob caught her.

"_What, you think you can outsmart me? Stupid animal. Well you wanna play? Then let's play a game," he spoke with a voice that made her sick to her stomach. _

He pushed her to the ground and tore her dress. Then he did despicable things, horrid things, and awful things. The more Nessie cried, the more he hurt her. Finally Rennie showed back up and touched Nessie's face.

"You need to stop crying, if you don't he's just going to hurt us! Shh be quiet Nessie," Rennie whispered as Jacob was still playing roughly with Nessie. Nessie gulped and clamped her mouth shut. Then Jacob started to move faster and the pain was so unbearable and the moment she was about to open her mouth to scream, Rennie clamped her hand over Nessie's mouth.

"_Filthy animal," Jacob grunted. _

He left Nessie laying on the floor covered in something sticky. She looked up at him, but couldn't find him in the darkness but she imagined he was smiling.

"_No, you're the filthy animal!" Screamed Rennie as she crouched down beside Nessie. _

The door clicked and he was gone.

More days and hours passed. That one night with Jacob was the only time she was ever hurt that way, it never happened again. But mean Bella and Jacob still only fed her Skip's food and called her a dirty animal. The darkness was hard, but because Rennie was there it was bearable. Rennie would smooth her hair tell her that things were going to be ok. Recently though, Rennie became angry; angry because mommy and daddy weren't home yet.

Nessie woke up with a start and found the bathroom door open. She heard voices in her house. They were mommy and daddy's voices. Mommy and daddy were finally home! The light shone bright down the hallway and Nessie felt so good! Everything that was hurting was gone!

"See! I told they were coming for us!" Nessie exclaimed turning to Rennie.

But Rennie was nowhere to be found. _Maybe she's already found them!_ She thought to herself as she ran down the hallway. She ran towards the big room and saw mommy and daddy talking to each other.

"Mommy, Daddy," she yelled as she ran towards them.

They both turned and looked at her with broad smiles. She jumped into her daddy's arms. Still there was no Rennie, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that mommy and daddy were home and she would never have to see mean Bella and Jacob again. She looked around her and noticed other noises, muffled voices coming from down the hallway. She realized her daddy was carrying her toward the bathroom. When they reached the door, he let her down.

Curiosity soared through her because all the voices are the bathroom. _Silly people, why are they in the bathroom? _She thought to herself as she opened the door.

The sight in front of her hit her unlike anything else. There was a body on the floor covered in blood, but she couldn't see the face. All the men in uniforms were surrounding it and her mommy and daddy were crying.

"They killed us Nessie," Rennie said suddenly appearing behind her.

"They killed us," she repeated.

You know, mommy and daddy said everything happens for a reason; some divine plan. I guess I'm still trying to figure out what that reason was.

In honor of Sylvia Likens.

Please review.


End file.
